


A Thing of Beauty

by ClericalCandlelight



Series: Cleric's Oneshot Collection! [3]
Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Breeding, Consensual Sex, Doctor/Patient, Established Relationship, F/M, Impregnation, Late at Night, Masks, Medieval Medicine, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClericalCandlelight/pseuds/ClericalCandlelight
Summary: Based on a request from my tumblr. Plague Doctor x Leper with breeding.





	A Thing of Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> The Plague Doctor in this story is NOT the Plague Doctor from [When I Get This Feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139645) \- that was Paracelsus, this is Badu.

In the desolate pitch of night, silence fell upon the moor; the estate laid dormant for now, as did the scattered buildings which marked its domain. For a moment, a facade of peace overtook the crisp air, as even creatures not bound by the weakness of mortal flesh gave in to the stillness of the night.

Then, a soft sound began to ring out into the night.

It was a muffled sound, largely kept from the rest of the world by the dampening walls of the moor’s only inn; a single window left ajar, it seemed, had betrayed its inhabitants of complete anonymity.

To those _inside_ the inn, however, it was an entirely different matter.

The sound was that of creaking metal; of a frame’s endurance being repeatedly tested, and the gentle knocking whenever it would collide with the wall.

It was a bed, creaking as its occupants gave in to what midnight passions had reached them.

“Baldwin!” A pair of pale lips gasped out, a woman’s dark eyes shutting tight as she writhed beneath the man atop her. Her long brown hair was sprawled out across the pillow, shimmering beautiful against the pale moonlight as each thrust into her body caused her to squirm. “P-Please, don’t stop..!”

Time and blight had destroyed the once-handsome face bearing down on the woman from behind a mask of bronze; still, the Leper’s cock was in exceptional condition.

Grunting, Baldwin reached to cup the woman’s cheek in his hand, calloused fingers brushing against her cheek, admiring her face with what little light was afforded to him; it was so rare that he got to see her true self, and even mostly obscured by shadow, he lamented that she must obscure such a beautiful face behind that ghastly beaked mask.

A touch hypocritical, as he couldn’t even make love to her without this damned thing on.

The Plague Doctor’s legs wrapped around his waist, holding him close as again and again his thrusts drew desperate breath from her lips. One of her hands went to rest contentedly on his back, her nails dragging against his flesh as his girth plunged deep into her, the other going to curl her fingers in his thin, black hair. Her face was one of euphoria, her eyes rolling up as her head turned on its side, another prolonged groan cutting through the night.

“Badu,” He grunted, his other hand squeezing her thigh as his hips drilled into her, his length shimmering with her arousal in the brief periods its majority got to escape her tight lower lips, “I can feel it-”

“G-Good, that means the medicine’s working..” She grinned up at him, whimpering joyfully as a surge of pleasure raced up her spine. “H-How do I feel?” She bit her lip, her cheeks flushing as she met the gaze of the eye-holes cut in his mask.

A scarred chin lifted as his lips curled into a smile behind the sheet of bronze. “Incredible..” He shuddered against her, his length twitching against her slick inner walls, a shiver running through her legs at the feeling of small strands of fluid escaping him; his own arousal was mounting, and she knew its inevitable conclusion as well as she knew the human body.

So, a rough summation, at least.

“Keep going..” She panted out, legs squeezing tighter around his waist, her pussy drooling around him, the soft sounds of flesh against flesh only growing louder as his rhythm increased, the bed hitting the wall with more force. The Plague Doctor’s whimpers became moans, heated and desperate, her own core quivering around his gift. “I need you so bad..” Her words cut through the air between them, ringing in his ears over and over.

Responding to her desperation, the Leper’s hips pounded against hers, hitting each and every time with the same amazing strength she’d come to know in him; and each time, the Plague Doctor felt as if her core would melt around him. She knew the reason for his excitement; and it made her mind race just thinking about it. “B-Baldwin!” She groaned out, her legs trembling around his waist. “Please, do it inside of me..”

The Leper’s hand squeezed tighter on her thigh at her words, slipping down to properly grab her ass for leverage as he kept fucking her into the bed, cock pounding dangerously close to her true center. If he came, they both knew the result; honestly, it only made the doctor need it more.

If the medicine was working, helping to restore the Leper’s sensitivity to pleasure, then it had possibly also enhanced his fertility as she’d intended; she would help him to once again bring beauty into this desolate world, even if it was by bearing his child.

Especially if it was by bearing his child.

“Come on!” She gasped out, her cries growing louder as his cock again and again rammed into her tight cunt. “Cum in me, Baldwin; I want it so bad~!” She bit her lip hard, squirming beneath him with an almost unstoppable energy, her pussy walls convulsing wildly around him. Looking up into his eyes, her hand trailed down to brush along the cold bronze of his mask. “Our babe will be beautiful..”

Finally, she felt it; his cock, reaching its limit, drove itself to the hilt inside of her, throbbing wildly against her similarly erratic walls. The seconds before his climax seemed to drag on for hours in her mind, his lips parting in a groan of his own as his shaft tensed inside of her. Then, with an intense, sudden burst of heat, his long-ignored shaft began to erupt, hot cum coating her walls as rope after rope filled her quim, the Plague Doctor tensing hard beneath him as her pussy clamped down around his shaft in its own climax, eagerly welcoming his thick seed.

When the oncoming wave of pleasure finally broke, the two were left yet again with the silence of the night between them. The Plague Doctor’s lips curled into a smile as she looked up at the Leper, her hand still cupping his mask against her warm palm.

“Let’s test the serum again in the morning; repeated experiments are needed to ensure that it is working as intended..” She cooed, exhaustion on the edge of her every word.

“Doctor’s orders..”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story and are looking forward to the next one as much as I am!
> 
> If you're interested in submitting an idea for a future short story, feel free to leave it in the comments or send me an ask on [my tumblr](https://fishwithawordprocessor.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
